Ataraxia
by killmenowporfavor
Summary: Aubree Joy Forge; daughter of Waylon and Tami Forge. She lived in Forks her whole life surrounded by friends, parents, and even her 'uncle' Charlie. An odd family, the Cullens, moved in her sophomore year. Her own uncontrolled ability to manipulate certain emotions catches the eye of a certain empath.
1. Excitement

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything you may recognize including, but not limited to: Twilight,** **Characters, and Names.**

* * *

 _That girl just there, yes, she's the one_

 _With Cupid's arrow in her bum_

 _Handsome stranger you have made her happy_

 _The first in a long time!_

 _Dodie Clark - Absolutely Smitten_

* * *

AJ's tinkling laugh filled the car as she honked and scared her friends. It had been the same daily routine for most of their lives. Their mom's all dropped them off at kindergarten and Jessica, Angela, and Aubree would all sit around the same table and color the day away. Then came second grade and they added Eric and Tyler to their group, even though they had 'boy cooties'. Forth grade brought along Mike Newton, the blonde new kid. He fit in perfectly with the group of friend and none of them had really been separate since.

"You're in a good mood this morning," Mike commented as soon as she hopped out of her dark green Jeep Wrangler.

"You say that as if she's ever in a bad mood," Jessica grumbled and leaned against Mike's van. Mike nodded in agreement as AJ finally reached their side.

"Of course I'm in a good mood," she sipped on her travel mug of coffee, "We only have four days left until Christmas break. Do you _know_ what that means? That means no school for two weeks and _that_ means I get to sleep in."

"Just make sure to take a break during your hibernation so we can all celebrate at my house on Christmas Eve."

"Yeah, Jess, I won't forget. I still have to wrap all of the presents."

Angie giggled quietly, "AJ, Christmas is next Thursday."

"Exactly. _Next_ Thursday. I have plenty of time. I don't have too much to wrap anyway. Just a few for Dad and then what I got you guys. I'll honestly probably get it all wrapped this evening."

"If we don't have homework."

"Please, teachers aren't going to give out homework this week. They don't want to have stacks of papers to grade over break. Except for Mr Tate, he's probably going to-hey, who are they?" The entire little group turned to look where Aubree had gestured.

"New kids?"

AJ shrugged at Tyler, "We never get new kids, especially five of them. Must be a big family."

"Why are they, like, _so_ white?"

"Oh, my God, Jessica, you can't just ask people why they're white."

The little redhead pivoted to face the brunette, "Don't quote Mean Girls at me."

"But, it's _so_ fetch." AJ mocked as the bell rang. Jessica shoved her playfully before both of them left for their first and most hated class. _Math_.

"So, I have, like, no idea what to get Mike for Christmas."

Aj threw her bag down next to her desk, "I got him, Tyler, and Eric matching ugly ties."

"That makes me worry about what you got me."

"C'mon, Jess," she smiled innocently as she grabbed out her notebook and a pencil, "You _know_ I'd never give you a lame gift." Her eyes shot over to the door when one of the new kids walked in. He was tense and almost looked like he was in pain. His dark gold eyes met her muddy brown ones and he seemed to do a quick double take. He relaxed slightly and she tore her gaze away from him.

"Oh, my God, Aubree, he's only been here a few minutes and you already have the hots for him."

AJ scoffed, "What? No. I don't know what you're talking about."

"C'mon, he's, like, your type," Jessica lowered her voice as the bell rang halfway through her sentence.

"I don't _have_ a type."

"Yes, you do. Tall, blond, in shape but not, like, body builder shape. He's _totally_ your type. I mean, he seems a little weird, but you two would be cute together."

"Keep this up I'm taking your gift back and getting you an ugly tie like the guys'."

"Girls," both teens flinched and snapped their heads forward when Mrs Higgins yelled, "Am I interrupting you with my teaching?"

"Well, technically-"

Jessica snapped a hand over AJ's mouth, "No, not at all. We're sorry." The grumpy old lady glowered at AJ for a short moment before returning to the lecture. The two girls instantly started scribbling in their notebooks. Jessica was writing notes and AJ was drawing a severely exaggerated picture of the teacher. When she was done with the doodle, she tapped Jessica on the arm. When she had her attention she held up her notebook and imitated the face she had drawn. Jessica's snort of laughter caught everyone's attention, including the subject of the drawing, "That's it! Aubree, switch seats with Tony."

"But-"

Mrs Higgins waved her marker around, "Would you rather go to the office?" She thought about it for a hot second before snatching up her notebook and bag and trudged to the back of the room. The quiet kid, Tony, moved up to sit next to Jessica. Aubree set her book bag down rather roughly and slammed her notebook down. She glanced to her right and saw the new kid staring at her with an amused smirk on his face. _Great first impression, Aubree Joy. Why am I such an idiot?_

"She moves you almost every day, it's weird how she doesn't, like, _actually_ change the seating," Jessica chirped when the two joined back together when the bell rang.

"I honestly think she just likes yelling at me since she does it every-" She grunted when she crashed into someone in the hallway. Her weight shifted and she started to fall backwards before two ice hands wrapped around her arms. Once she was steady, she turned around and looked at the new kid, "Thanks. I'm Aubree, but most people call me AJ."

"I'm Jasper."

Jessica looked back and forth between them, "And I'm leaving!" She scurried off into the mass of students, leaving the two other teens to themselves.

"She sure does have peculiar timing, doesn't she," AJ quipped drawing a quiet laugh out of both of them. The atmosphere around them relaxed instantly, "What's your next class?"

"English."

"Bummer, I have biology. English is on the way, though, so I can show you if you like." He nodded and she started down the hall, "Can I see your schedule?" He grabbed the yellow paper out of his bag and handed it to her. Her eyes roamed it quickly and she handed it back, "Aside from math, we have history and Spanish together. So, where did you and your family move here from?"

"Alaska."

"What in the _world_ brought you guys from Alaska to the hustling and bustling town of Forks?"

He shrugged, "Carlisle got a good job offer at the hospital here."

"Carlisle? Is that your dad?"

"Adopted. Rosalie is my twin and Esme is our aunt. Edward, Alice, and Emmett are all adopted as well."

"Interesting. Well," she gestured to the open classroom door, "I hope to put faces to the names soon. Here's your class. I'll see you in history, yeah?" She waved before darting down the hallway so she wouldn't be late to class. She passed through the threshold just as the bell rang and she grinned innocently at the teacher.

"Take your seat, Miss Forge," AJ slipped smoothly into her seat between Jessica and Mike. As soon as the teacher returned his attention to the board, she reached over and pinched Jessica.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

AJ whispered, "And I'm leaving!" Jess shrugged her shoulders and winked at her. AJ rolled her eyes and settled in for an hour of ignoring the teacher.


	2. Entertainment

_I am a sheet of paper_

 _Give me some colored pens_

 _I don't mind if you go over the edges_

 _Did you know that we all just love to play pretend_

 _Dodie Clark - Tell Me A Story_

* * *

"And they didn't talk, like, at all."

"Who didn't talk?" AJ interrupted Jessica and Angie's conversation while she set her lunch tray down onto the table.

"The new kids. The Cullens. Monica told Brittany that when Hillary tried to talk to the blonde girl and the big guy, who, by the way, is Rosalie and Emmett, that they just blew her off and didn't say anything to her. Rosalie just glared at her. And they haven't talked to _anyone_ else yet."

AJ shrugged and shoved a grape into her mouth, "They just moved down here from Alaska. They're probably still dethawing. _Or_ maybe they only speak polar bear."

"How did you find that out?"

"Jasper told me. I mean, I don't know about the rest of the family, but he seems to hold a conversation just fine."

"Maybe you're special, because everyone is saying that he is the quietest and weirdest out of all of them."

"Jess, don't be mean. They're new. Remember Mike's first day? He wet his pants in front of the whole class."

"Hey," Mike griped while falling into his chair beside her, "That was in _fourth_ grade."

"Exactly. Fourth grade. Who isn't properly potty trained by the fourth grade?"

"Mike, apparently," the table burst into laughter as Mike's face reddened. AJ ruffled his hair to irritate him more and he shoved her out of her chair.

"That hurt! Tile isn't exactly soft, Mikey!"

"Maybe you should learn to be more graceful."

AJ playfully glared at him, "That's it," She sprung up from the floor and grabbed his chair, successfully yanking it out from under him since he had been sitting on his foot.

"AJ-"

"Maybe you should learn to be more graceful," She took her rightful seat back and continued to eat as if nothing happened.

Across the cafeteria, the Cullens were gathered at their table and had watched all of the commotion. Emmett, Alice, and Edward were all surprisingly baffled at the girl and Jasper's fascination with her. Rosalie was simply content that he had a chance to be happy for once.

"Her emotions are like a magnet."

They all turned to look at Jasper, "What do you mean, Jas?" Rose's perfect eyebrows furrowed as she questioned his pseudo twin.

"She's pulling negative emotions from those around her and making them disappear. The second something negative takes over and becomes a main emotion, she basically just absorbs it. She was doing it to me earlier in the hall. I was feeling uncomfortable from the bloodlust and it just faded. I didn't realize what was happening, but now that I've sat here and watched it happen, I get it."

"It must be weird for the empath to get _his_ emotions toyed with."

Edward interrupted Emmett, "I don't think she knows she's doing it. Does she even _feel_ negative emotions?"

"Yeah, she got irritated when a teacher moved her earlier then she got embarrassed right after. Her emotions are normal, she just draws negative out of others."

They all cringed as the bell hurt their over sensitive ears, "You might want to mention it to Carlisle." Jasper nodded at Edward's suggestion and all of the siblings left to their next class. He caught her scent before she bounded up to walk next to him.

"So," AJ started, "I hope your first day of school is going well."

He nodded, "About as well as a first day can go." She grinned when he willingly talked with her. After her conversation with Jessica, she was worried she had forced him into a conversation earlier.

"Good! Lucky for you, history and Spanish are relatively easy here. The teachers all but refuse to let students fail. And in Spanish, if everyone finishes their work, Miss Estrada let's us leave early. Which isn't _that_ big of a deal since the class is small. There's only like ten of us in there and now I'm rambling. Sorry about that."

He shrugged, "I don't mind. Alice is the same way. I'm more of a listener, anyway."

"Well, don't feel like you _have_ to talk to me. My best friend, Jessica, is just a chatterbox. I guess you can say she's rubbed off on me after so many years." AJ almost bumped into two other girls as she led Jasper into history.

"Watch were you're going, Aubree!"

She waved apologetically, "Sorry, guys." She rushed past them and sat in her seat in the back of the room. Jasper tried to ease her emotions back into peacefulness while he moved to sit next to her. She smiled over at him and if he had a heartbeat, he's sure she would have stopped it.

"I swear, she's so _weird_ now. Remember when she used to be more like Angela?"

One of the girls a few rows up giggled, "Girl, _yes_. Now she's just like Jessica. She's been that way ever since her mom died." Jasper didn't know who the two girls were talking about, but he got a pretty good idea when AJ froze. Sorrow, guilt, and dismay seemed to fill every inch of her body when she overheard the girls' conversation. She forced herself to breathe again, but it was much more shaky than before. Her emotions quickly sorted themselves out and she returned most of her attention to the teacher.

When the bell rang, AJ was much more quiet than usual. She packed her things away and marched to the front of the room, stomping on one of the girls' toes along the way. She waited for Jasper right outside the doorway and was thankful when he caught up to her quickly.

"So, I, uh, I heard what those girls said. Were they talking about you?"

She nodded, "Yep. My mom died when I was twelve. A logging truck lost control between here and La Push. She couldn't get out of the way in time. Wrong place, wrong time."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. It's not something I really tell people, but it's such a small town everyone knew within the hour."

"That's gotta be tough."

"It was," she slowed down and dodged out of the way when a boy went running by her, "Everyone in the town loved her. It's easier now. It's been almost five years, I've learned to live with it for the most part."

"You're seventeen?"

She shook her head, "Sixteen. I'll be seventeen in April. I started school a year late and I got held back once in kindergarten because I had a speech impediment. They thought I had learning disabilities."

"Hola, chica bonita!"

AJ smiled at her favorite teacher, "Hola, Señora Estrada. Este es mi nuevo amigo, Jasper."

"Hola, Jasper. There's an empty desk next to Aubree, you can sit there until you get caught up." The enlivened teacher bustled over to the door to greet other student and AJ led Jasper over to seat then gestured to the desk beside her.

"You know Spanish pretty well."

She shrugged, "This is one of my favorite classes because she makes it fun. That and she gives out candy if you have the right answer and I have the worlds largest sweet tooth. Oh, hey, is that your sister?" She subtly pointed over at Rosalie who looked slightly taken aback by the hyper teacher. The blonde turned and faced them, smiling lightly at the sight of a family member. _Maybe if I sit in her presence for a little bit, I can be half as pretty as she is._

"That would be her," Rosalie practically floated over to the two of them, "Rose, this is Aubree."

"Oh, the girl you wouldn't shut up about at lunch?" AJ found herself giggling along with Rosalie while Jasper glared at his _twin_ , "Nice to meet you, Aubree."

"Feel free to call me AJ. I can tell we're probably going to be _great_ friends."

Rose smiled, "Then you can call me Rose."


	3. Comfort

**A/N: Just a heads up, the review system is down for authors. I can see that four of you have reviewed, but I can't look at them. This seems to be a site wide problem, hopefully Fanfiction will fix it soon. If you want to contact me about the story, feel free to do so on twitter BearLeeB or on tumblr as killmenowporfavor.**

* * *

 _The biggest ingredient in a best friend is someone whose actions you respect and you can truly be yourself around_

 _Renee_ _Olstead_

* * *

"I don't get it! Why are you the only one they talk to?" Jessica complained after school on Friday. It was only a half day at school, but most of the student body was still in the parking lot.

AJ shrugged, "I have no clue, Jess."

"I mean, like, you're cool, I get that. But why are you literally the _only_ person they talk to?" AJ shrugged again and glanced over at the people in question. Pretty much all of the Cullens and Hales had taken a liking to her. Well, Edward liked her slightly less than the rest, "So, how are things going between you and Jasper?" The way Jessica sang his voice made her cringe.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You like him. He likes you. What's the hold up?"

"I've only known him for _four days_ , Jess. Only four."

She nodded, "Yeah, and in those four, you're the only girl he's even glanced at. Don't think I haven't seen you staring at him either."

Angela walked over to the duo, juggling her books in her arms, "What are we talking about?"

"How Aubree wants to bone Jasper."

"Jessica," AJ screeched and slapped her friend's jacket padded arm, "No, I don't," Jessica and Angie both just stared at her, "I _don't._ I mean, sure he's attractive and all, but guys, seriously? _Four_ days."

"Have you given him your number yet?"

AJ scoffed, "That is not the point!" She tossed her book bag into the back of her Jeep a little rougher than necessary, "I just don't want to be in a relationship right now."

Jessica looked at her best friend sadly, "Is it that or are you scared to have something in your life again that matters to you?" Everyone within earshot froze at her words. It wasn't uncommon for the two friends to fight since they were both so outspoken. AJ's eyes snapped up to Jessica's as she marched around her Jeep, "Wait, c'mon, Aubree. You know I didn't mean it. It's just I know your mom mattered to you, but I don't want that to hold you back from being happy!"

Aubree ignored her pleas and climbed into her Jeep. She started it up and drove out of the parking lot, knowing without a doubt that most of the student body was staring at either her or Jessica. Her home was only a few minutes away and she knew her dad was most likely still at the police department. Her phone dinged with a few text messages, but she continued to ignore it until she pulled up at her small little house.

It looked much more sad now than it had while growing up. Her mother used to keep flowers in the garden and other plants scattered on the porch. She used to make sure that none of her father's belongings like tools and such were thrown about. She'd sweep off the porch everyday and rake leaves every few weeks during fall. It kept her busy in the times that AJ was at school and Waylon was at work.

Now, it was different. The flowers had died long ago, along with the other plants. The dead plants had sat on the porch for about a month before either of them had the courage to throw them in the dumpster. The porch hadn't been swept in a few months so the dirt, leaves, and mud that they tracked on it was still there. The wind luckily took care of the majority of the leaves. They are the neighbor's problem now.

She scrolled through the texts she received as she grabbed her bag and walked to the front door. A few from Angela asking if she was okay, one from Jessica apologizing, and one from Jasper and Rosalie, both asking if she was okay. She only replied to three of the people and unlocked the front door with her key.

Her bag thunked loudly when she dropped it onto the floor. Her mind was scattered and it almost felt like she was in another universe. One where it wasn't Christmas time since there was a severe lack of festivity in the house. Christmas hadn't ever been the same since her mother died. They tried to be in the spirit the following December, but they just couldn't bring themselves to it. Ever since, Waylon would go fishing with Charlie and Aubree would spend time alone.

With a shake of her head, she snatched the throw blanket off the back of the couch and walked back out the door. The blue and yellow throw was old, older than her since it was from when her parents went to Forks high school. She wrapped it around her shoulders and set off down the road. The good thing about such a small town was that _most_ things were a fairly short walk away, including the cemetery. It was only about ten minutes from the front porch steps to the front gate and the cemetery itself wasn't very big.

Her legs carried her in the correct direction and she plopped down in front of the headstone. She didn't cry, she had finished that long ago. This was where she came to escape the world, even if it was only for an hour. Sometimes she wondered what would be happening if that day would have turned out differently. If she hadn't made the decision that inevitably cost her mother her life. Would she be helping her mother prepare supper? Would they be swinging on the front porch swing waiting on Waylon to come home?

She recognized the car as soon as it pulled up. She unwrapped the blanket from her shoulders and spread it on the ground as the footsteps got louder. The sound of the dead grass crunching beneath the weight added to it broke the silence.

"I'm a shit friend."

"No, you aren't, Jessica," AJ glanced over at her friend as she sank down onto the blanket beside her. AJ leaned over and laid her head on her shoulder, "I'm sorry about storming off like that."

"I just want you to be happy and I _know_ he would make you happy. I see it in the way you look at each other."

"What if it doesn't work out, though? They always say your first love is your hardest."

"You and Mike were together for a few months last year. You seemed okay after that."

AJ shook her head, "Mike and I weren't in love with each other. Sure, he's a great guy and we had a _lot_ of fun, but it wasn't the real deal. Why do you think we split?"

"So you think that Jasper could be the real deal? You've only known him for a few days."

"That's what scares me, Jess. I've only known him for a few days, but I already feel this _pull_ with him. Like, I feel like I'm supposed to be by his side and that is _terrifying_. What if it's one of those loves that's true and passionate and amazing, but doesn't last?"

Jessica shrugged, "How will you know if you don't go for it? Even if it doesn't last, you'll have me, and Mike, and Angela, and even Eric and Tyler here to be with you. You've already been through enough, you need to do something for yourself."

AJ leaned up and stared at her, "Isn't it usually _me_ who gives advice?"

"Well, yes, but it's okay to be, like, lost every now and then," She stood up and jut her thumb toward her car, "I bought us Subway for lunch. I mean, it's probably cold by now, but we can reheat it."

"Good, I'm starving."


	4. Content

**A/N: The review system is back up and working! Thanks for all of your kind reviews!**

* * *

 _Christmas will always be as long as we stand heart to heart and hand to hand._

 _Dr. Suess_

* * *

"Why am I _always_ the last to show up?" AJ asked as she practically skipped her way into Jessica's house. Mike, Tyler, Angela, Eric, and, of course, Jessica were already situated in the living room.

"We all just show up early so we can talk shit about you."

She rolled her eyes at Tyler, "Very funny." She made her way over to the stockings that her and her friends used every year. Getting each other small gifts had been the tradition since middle school. It was normally gag gifts, since they usually got each other more meaningful stuff for their birthdays. She glanced at her stocking before putting all of her friends' gifts in the appropriate place.

"Did you not invite Jasper like I told you to?"

She shook her head at Jessica, "I mean, he only talks to me, so I didn't want to invite him and just have him feel uncomfortable the whole time he's here."

"Good point, he does seem like a freak," AJ slugged Mike in the arm before settling down next to him on the couch.

"We said the same thing about you when you first moved here, you know. Be nice."

"She's right." Jessica agreed while handing AJ one of the various Christmas cookies she had in her hands, "Oh, my God, Aubree, look at that new boy. He's so _short_."

"Hey! I couldn't help that I was short before my growth spurt and puberty."

"Growth spurt and puberty, yet you still can't grow facial hair."

"That's genetic."

AJ grinned wickedly, "You know what _else_ is genetic?"

"How you're so annoying?"

She shrugged, "Mom and Dad aren't annoying, so that's not genetic."

"Why are we discussing genetics?" Eric asked before shoving a handful of kettle corn into his mouth. AJ took her own handful out of his bowl and began to much on it.

"So what's on the movie list for today?"

Angela punched a few buttons on the remote, "Looks like the Polar Express, A Christmas Carol, Home Alone two, and Elf." AJ studied the girl for a minute, noticing she looked a bit tired.

"Oh, let's do Elf first!"

AJ nodded, "I agree with Jess."

"You act like you're going to stay awake."

She nudged Mike, "Hey, you guys should all know by now that as soon as a movie comes on, I'm out like a light."

"If you _stay still_ you're out like a light, Aubree."

"No truer words have ever been spoken," She sunk a little further into the cushions and rested her head on Jessica's shoulder. It was the same as every Christmas Eve. They would all gather at one of their houses and watch cliche christmas movies all day. Tyler would always leave after the first one and Eric the one after that. AJ would sleep through every movie, with the exception of Nightmare Before Christmas. Mike would snack all day and then complain about how full he was.

"AJ"

She shot up from Jessica's shoulder, "Huh, what?" She rubbed at her face and looked around to see that Tyler and Eric had both already left, "Did they take their stockings with them?"

"Yes. And your phone was ringing." Her eyebrows scrunched as she searched for it within the blanket that was strewn over her, Jessica, and Mike. Once the device was finally in her hand, she clicked it on and saw a missed call from Rose.

"I better call her back," She got up from the couch and realized that someone else was missing, "Wait, where's Ang?"

"Bathroom. I think she's getting sick. She hasn't eaten anything, but said she felt like she was going to throw up." AJ tilted her head slightly out of confusion before padding off to the bathroom. The door was ajar by an inch or two so she pushed it open to find Angela sitting on the floor. She slid down to sit and lean against the bathtub with her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked while placing the back of her hand against Angela's forehead to feel for a fever. The sick girl shuffled over slightly and rested against AJ.

"Not good."

"Well, you always get sick this time of year. I guess it's just a little early this time. You don't normally get sick until _after_ Christmas," Angela nodded and rubbed at her nose, "Do you want me to go get you some medicine or take you home?"

"Can you take me home?"

AJ nodded, "Of course, Angie. C'mon," She helped her friend to her feet and guided her back out to the living room.

"Everything okay?"

She jut her thumb toward Angela, "I'm going to run her home. I'll probably be back in a little bit," She grabbed Angela's stocking for her before leaving with her. She helped her sick friend into the passenger seat of her Jeep and took off on the ten minute drive to her house.

"So, do you really like Jasper?"

AJ glanced over at her, "What do you mean?"

"Jessica always just talks about how cute you two would be together or how happy he would make you. Do you actually like him, though?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, I mean, he's pretty amazing. He's sweet and has good manners, too."

"Your mom would have liked him," Angela said when they pulled up to the curb at her house, "Thanks, AJ."

"Want me to walk you in?" She shook her head, "Okay. Angie, text me if you need or want anything." She stayed parked at the curb until her friend was inside the house. She put the Jeep into drive and leapt out of her skin when her phone rang.

 _"_ _Are you busy? I called you earlier, but you didn't answer."_

"Sorry, Rose," she spoke while navigating the way back to Jessica's, "I was about to call you back, but Angela got sick so I brought her home. I'm not busy, what's up?"

 _"_ _We were all wondering if you wanted to come over sometime today or tomorrow. I understand if you're busy, but-"_

AJ scoffed, "I don't have any plans for tomorrow. Dad and I are doing Christmas in the morning, but that's about it. Wanna get together then?"

 _"_ _That'll work! Just come over whenever you want. Esme's excited to see you again."_

"She's so sweet," AJ laughed while pulling back up at Jessica's, "Hey, I'm gonna hop off here. I'll see you tomorrow." They both got off the phone and AJ jumped out of her Jeep. She was excited for tomorrow now. She had gone to their house on Sunday and met Esme and Carlisle. They were sweet and she instantly decided she liked them.


	5. Amazed

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the kind reviews! Special shout out to Coolabigirl for her enthusiastic reviews on _both_ of my stories. I have rewritten this chapter over and over again and can never be fully happy with it. Hopefully it's okay!**

* * *

 _There is an indentation_

 _In the shape of you_

 _Made your mark on me_

 _A golden tattoo_

 _Taylor Swift - Dress_

* * *

Christmas morning, also known as one of the only days of the year when AJ woke up _before_ seven. Her internal alarm clock never seemed to work properly on normal school days, but she was always up early on days she'd rather sleep in.

She wandered out and into the living room while trying to rub the sleep from her face. There was a slightly unusual pep in her step today. Normally on Christmas, her and her father were both dragging their feet through the day. The idea of going to see the Cullens today brought her a little bit of happiness.

She started playing music on her phone and set to work in the kitchen. Waylon would be up in about half an hour so that was the perfect amount of time to get breakfast cooked. She started the coffee pot and pulled the eggs out of the fridge just as her phone dinged.

 _Merry Christmas. Want me to pick you up when you come over today?_

She smiled at Jasper's text and replied, careful not to drop the eggs. She set her phone back down and started to sing along with the song playing over its speaker. Breakfast was almost done cooking by the time she heard her father's heavy footsteps come from the hallway.

"Merry Christmas, Punky," He greeted before kissing her head and moving to the coffee pot.

"Morning. I'm going out today. Rose invited me over. I'll probably leave once you go with Charlie."

He nodded, "That's fine. That boy coming to pick you up again?"

"That boy has a name. And yes, he is," she served the breakfast onto two plates and handed one to him, "Are you okay with that?"

"M'fine with it. As long as he's careful with you on that motorcycle of his. You're precious cargo."

"He is. What time are you and Charlie leaving?"

"About an hour from now."

She nodded, "All right. Are we still all going to go eat at the diner tomorrow? I need to give him the present I got him."

"Alright, kiddo. Let's open presents."

After about an hour, the living room was finally cleaned up and Waylon left to meet with Charlie. AJ gathered the gifts her father had gotten her: a gift card to her favorite bookstore in Port Angeles, one to her favorite clothing store, a new keychain, a new backpack, and some writing supplies. Waylon took most of his gifts with him since she got him an assortment of lures, a new beanie, and new headphones. A knock at the door stole her attention as she trotted back down the stairs.

"Hey," She greeted, smiling at her favorite blond, "You're earlier than I expected."

"Is now a bad time?"

"No, not at all," She stepped out onto the porch and locked the door behind her, "Dad said you need to be careful on your bike since I'm precious cargo."

"Isn't your dad a cop? He might shoot me if I hurt you."

She shook her head as they walked over to his motorcycle, "No, he wouldn't," he climbed on and she got situated behind him, "Now, uncle Charlie? He _would_ shoot you." He laughed before taking off toward his house. It wasn't very far away, only about five minutes from her house. She was glad he offered to pick her up since she would have probably missed the road like last time.

Jasper pulled the bike into the garage, "Just a fair warning, Alice was bouncing off the walls when Rose told her you were coming over."

AJ giggled, "Fair enough. Also," she pointed to the bike, "I'm owning one of these one day. It's fun."

"This is why I like you. You have good taste," AJ scoffed as the two walked into the house. She followed along behind him as they trekked up to the living room.

"Aubree!" Alice cheered as she practically bounced into the room, "How has your Christmas been?"

She shrugged, "Pretty good. Better than last year, that's for sure."

"Why do I feel like there's a story behind that?"

"Because there is," AJ answered him as they both sat on the couch. Alice flitted slowly around the room messing with the christmas decorations, "Dad almost lit the house on fire last year. He was opening a present and threw the paper a little too close to a candle I had burning. Hey, where's Rose and Em?"

"They're upstairs," Esme said when her and Carlisle walked into the room, "Are you hungry, dear?"

AJ waved her hand, "Oh, no, I'm fine. I had a big breakfast."

"AJ! Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Or," Emmett yelled while running down the stairs, "We could play a video game."

"Let's to the video game," AJ suggested, "I fall asleep during movies."

"What do you want to play?"

"I'm up for anything," she pulled her feet up and onto the couch with her as she grabbed the controller Emmett handed her.

"Prepare to lose, Forge."

"Prepare to eat your words, Cullen."

After they all played and joked around for a few hours, AJ's phone started ringing. She paused the game and fished her phone out of her pocket. Her anxiety spiked up a little when she saw the name on the caller ID. Jasper did his best to sooth her emotions as she answered the call.

"Hey, Mrs. Weber. Is everything okay?"

 _Everything is fine, dear. Kenny and I are taking the boys over to Port Angeles to visit their aunt. Angela is still sick and we were wondering if you'd come stay with her while we're gone."_

AJ rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure. I'll be over in about twenty minutes."

 _Thank you, AJ. Angela will love your company. Just let yourself in when you get here."_ The woman hung up without giving AJ time to reply.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Angela's parents are just leaving her alone even though she's sick. They want me to go stay with her."

Jasper stood up slowly, "I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks. I had fun today, guys. It was good seeing you again, Esme, Carlisle."

Esme smiled softly at her, "You're welcome over here any time, Aubree." AJ waved at everyone while following Jasper out of the room and toward the garage.

"You can just take me back to my place and I'll just drive my Jeep over there," she told Jasper once she was situated on the back of his motorcycle. He nodded and took off out of the garage and down the road.

He was thankful that the scent of her blood seemed to calm him rather than make him thirsty. Every time she was around, she would invade his every sense and distract him from everything else.

"Thank you, Jas. Today was great. I'm glad I had people to hang out with today," She climbed off the bike and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm sure they'll want you to come back over again soon," She nodded and pulled her keys out of her pocket. She turned to walk to her jeep, but he grabbed her wrist and turned her back to face him, "Hey, I was actually wondering if you might wanna go out sometime."

Her eyebrows flew up and her voice rose a little, "Like a date?" He nodded and tried to suppress his smile as blush dusted over her cheeks, "When?"

"How does Saturday sound?"

"It sounds perfect."


	6. Awe P1

_I met you in the dark_

 _You lit me up_

 _You made me feel as though_

 _I was enough_

 _James Arthur - Say You Won't Let Go_

* * *

"I just don't know what to wear, Jess," AJ groaned as she threw yet another shirt onto the growing pile of clothes on the bed, "If he would just tell me what we're doing I'd be able to decide."

 _I think it's cute that he didn't tell you. I mean, it's shouldn't be hard to guess. There isn't_ too _much to do in Port Angeles."_ Jessica rambled on over the speaker on the phone.

"It's better than just going to the park or something here. I don't wanna dress up too nice, but I also don't wanna look like I don't care."

 _What about that maroon sweater dress? Just put some tights on with it."_

"Yeah, but I don't know if we're taking the motorcycle or not."

Jessica tsked, _"Yeah, you're right. Oh, I know. You know that loose, like, cream sweater you have?"_

AJ picked up the piece in question, "You mean the one I borrowed from you a year ago and haven't returned."

 _Yeah, that one,"_ AJ didn't have to see her to know she was rolling her eyes, _"Wear that with some jeans and your brown boots. That scarf I got you for Christmas will also look good with it."_ She tossed the sweater onto the bed and tossed the scarf on top of it.

"I think the scarf is too short to go good with the sweater."

 _Then just layer some necklaces or something. Do you have a tank top to put under the sweater or do I need to, like, bring you one?"_

She glanced at the clock, "I have one. Either way he's supposed to be here in fifteen minutes. You wouldn't have time to find one and bring it to me."

 _You have fifteen minutes till he gets there and you're just now getting dressed?"_

"Hey, Miss Judgie," AJ paused as she pulled a black tank top over her head, "Okay, so I snoozed my alarm one too many times. Bite me."

 _I'm surprised you slept at all. Aren't you, like, nervous?"_

She blew her hair out of her face after putting the sweater on, "Honestly? Not really. I don't get nervous around him for some reason. Either way, things just feel, like, natural with him, you know? I feel like I've known him for a lifetime."

 _That is so stupidly cheesy I think I'm going to barf."_

"Very funny, Jess," AJ quipped while bumping her sock drawer closed with her hip, "Hey, I'm going to hop off of here so I can actually finish getting ready."

 _Alright. You better call me tonight! And if you need me to come, like, save you or anything just call."_

"I'll call you later," She said through her giggles. Her phone beeped, signaling that Jessica had ended the call. She glanced at the clock and cursed under her breath realizing she only had a few minutes left until he arrived.

She threw on her socks and shoes, almost tripping on her way to the bathroom. One hand zipped her boots up while the other grappled for her mascara and eyeliner. She all but slapped both on quickly. She finished throwing half of her ash brown hair into a bun just as a knock sounded from the front door.

"Just a minute," she yelled and darted back into her room to grab her wallet and phone. After one last glance at herself in the mirror, she bolted to the front door.

"You look amazing," Jasper greeted with a smile that took her breath away.

"Thanks," She locked the door and turned to face him, "You don't look so bad yourself." She wrapped her hand around the arm he offered her, "Edward doesn't mind that we're taking his car?"

"He's fine with it," he opened up her door for her and she climbed inside, basking in the car's warmth.

"So," she started as soon he opened his door, "Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"

"What part of 'surprise' don't you understand?" He asked while driving off.

"What part of 'I hate surprises' don't _you_ understand? Am I at least dressed appropriately for whatever you have planned?" She gestured to her clothes and he smirked at her.

"You're fine. You're acting like I'm going to make you hike a mountain or something."

She shrugged, "That would be fun. Just be prepared for me to get lost. I have _no_ sense of direction. I'd probably wander my way to Canada and get trampled by a moose."

"Well, today is your lucky day, because I promise we aren't going hiking."

"I won't believe you until you tell me where we're going."

He stole a glance at her before passing the car in front of them, "You aren't going to give up, are you?"

"I can be _extremely_ persuasive and persistent."

"And I can be stubborn. You aren't going to win, darlin'," Her heart fluttered and she was sure her face reddened a few shades. She looked out the windows as the trees flew by quickly. The first time she rode with any of the family, she was shocked by how fast they drove.

"Tell me something."

"Like what?"

"Like anything. Aren't we supposed to ask all the boring questions on a first date? Like what's your favorite color and all that."

He breathed out a laugh, "Blue's my favorite color."

"I never would have guessed that," She said sarcastically while poking the sleeve of his dark blue sweater.

"So, what's your favorite color?"

"Jas, are we _seriously_ going to play twenty questions?"

"It's an hour long drive, do you have any other ideas?"

She sighed with a grin stretched across her face, "My absolute favorite color is sage."

The drive continued on in a much similar fashion. Her favorite subject was science; his was history. He loved reading while she enjoyed writing. He enjoyed playing baseball whereas she played volleyball and softball at school. His favorite food was steak and she loved anything with noodles, especially Chinese takeout.

"You know," she glanced around at the various buildings they passed, "There isn't much to do on this side of town."

"That's what you think."

"That's what I _know_. Dad and I used to come here a lot and the only thing on this side of town is," she froze and smiled at him as he shifted over into the turning lane, "No way."

"You know where we're going now?" He knew she must have figured it out since her excitement had tripled.

"Dad and I would come here every weekend when I was little," She explained as he parked and opened her door for her. This time, she grabbed his hand and all but pulled him to the entrance, "This is _perfect,_ Jasper."

"I'm glad you think so, too," he held the glass door open for her all while not dropping her hand. "So," he started once they used the machine to exchange cash for pockets full of tokens, "Which game does the lady want to play first?"

" _This_ lady wants to kick your ass at skee-ball."

 **A/N: This is just Part One of the date! Next chapter will be a continuation of it!**


	7. Awe P2

_A love like ours_

 _Could never die_

 _As long as I_

 _Have you near me_

 _The Beatles - And I Love Her_

* * *

"I cannot believe you actually beat me at air hockey," she laughed as they walked slowly back to the car, "At least I won the skee-ball."

"You won by twenty points."

"That's still a win, Jas," He rolled his eyes playfully and opened up the car door for her. She toyed with the single leftover token while softly smiling to herself.

"Are you hungry?"

She nodded, "A little, yeah. Are you? I know it's a little early to eat supper." She gestured to the clock that said it was five in the afternoon.

"I'm not hungry. I don't ever really eat much."

"Well, how about we go to the movies? I can just grab some nachos or something and we can watch whatever's showing."

"Are you sure? We can go to an actual restaurant or something."

She shrugged, "It's up to you. You're the one driving." He smiled at her before pulling out of the parking lot and heading to the cinema. Her happiness was invading his every being and he didn't want the day to end.

"Which one do you want to see?"

"I honestly haven't heard of any of them." She studied the board for a minute before pointing to one of the titles, "That one starts in ten minutes. Wanna watch that one?"

"I saw a preview for it, I think it's a comedy."

"Perfect! Hopefully I'll stay awake." She bounced over to the box office and paid for the tickets before Jasper could argue about it. She giggled at his slight pout and tugged him along toward the concession stand. When she wasn't looking, he handed the cashier his card and paid for her nachos, Red Vines, and drink. He ignored her mock glare and led her over to the right cinema. It was practically empty, save for about five people, and they chose a spot toward the top. She settled into her seat and tucked her feet up under her.

The previews ended just as she finished her nachos. She pulled her feet up into the seat with her and leaned forward a bit so she would stay awake. A little bit into the movie, a girl got up and ran out of the movie theatre. AJ's attention was brought away from the screen and she reached over, finding Jasper's hand in the darkness. They intertwined their fingers and she returned her attention back to the movie.

The girl returned a few minute later with a new drink. She trotted up the stairs toward her row before she lost her footing and crashed to the floor. The guy she was with rushed up to help her, but AJ was more concerned about how Jasper froze.

"Jasper," She tugged lightly on his hand, trying to get his attention. His eyes flashed over to the girl before he looked at AJ. Seeing her worried brown eyes was enough to make him fight against the bloodlust. He stood up abruptly and pulled her along behind him as he exited the theatre.

AJ was confused, but didn't say a word as he gently shoved her into the car. She buckled up and tried to get her hands to stop shaking. He was on the other side of the car in a split second and he tore out of the parking lot. She was quiet for a little while, unsure of what exactly happened.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly while stealing a glance at him. He met her eyes and his once gold irises were now pitch black.

"I'm fine now," His voice was tight and he was clenching the steering wheel a little harder than necessary. It was true, his bloodlust disappeared as soon as he was in the car alone with her. What had him tense was the fact that he _almost_ lost control with her right next to him. Would he have killed her in his blind thirst? If he hadn't killed her, would he have scared her off? If he snapped and the family was forced to move, would he _really_ be able to leave her behind?

"Jas," She reached over and laid a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it lightly. He seemed to almost fully relax under her touch as his mental berating ceased, "I don't know what happened back there, but I know that you'll tell me eventually."

"I'm just not feeling good."

"Your eyes are black. They were gold before. I think that's a sign of a little more than just an upset stomach."

He observed her for a moment before smirking lightly, "You're too observant for your own good. Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"Good thing I'm not a cat." Once he sorted through her emotions and knew she wasn't scared of him, he reached over and reclaimed her hand with his, "I'm serious, though. When you're ready to talk about whatever it is, I'm here. I mean, I've only known you for, like, two weeks, but I promise you can trust me."

"I know I can," he tossed the idea of telling her around in his head. If he told her and the Volturi found out, they could come after him and kill them both. If he told her, his family and himself wouldn't have to pretend around her anymore. Alice already had visions of her being a vampire in the future, so she'll obviously be changed at some point, "You're going to think I'm absolutely crazy."

"No, I won't."

He laughed humorlessly, "Oh, you will. Do you believe in the supernatural?"

"Like what, witches, vampires, and werewolves?"

"No, no witches."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she played with his fingers of the hand she was holding, "Stop dancing around whatever you're trying to say."

"My family and I, we're vampires." They were both silent while she tried to comprehend what he just told her. He wasn't nervous, which was most likely her doing.

"I feel like 'prove it' is a very bad thing to say to a vampire, but I'm going to need a little bit of proof." He slowed down and pulled the car over onto the shoulder of the road, "Oh God, I knew that was a bad thing to say. Please, don't kill me." He got out of the car and zipped around to her side at full speed. She gasped when the door was suddenly open and he was gently helping her out of the car.

"Aubree, out of everyone in this world, you are the one person I wouldn't be able to kill. Now, do you want proof or not?"

"Is this a trick question?" He rolled his eyes at her playfulness and grabbed her arm, pulling her onto his back.

"Close your eyes, darlin'," she screwed her eyes shut right before she felt wind rushing past her. She could hear the leaves rustling and nothing more. Ever so slowly, she opened her eyes and could see the green foliage passing by them at high speed. She locked her arms and legs a little tighter around him while shutting her eyes again

"Jasper Hale, you better not let me fall!" She heard him laugh before he came to a stop. She could hear the sound of water and when she opened her eyes, she recognized Lake Crescent almost immediately.

"Do you believe me now?"

She shook her head, "I never doubted you. Wow, that was insane. How did you not hit a tree?"

"My sight and reflexes are much better than yours."

"You know," She adjusted herself so he could see his face better, "I know we played twenty questions earlier, but I have a _lot_ more questions now." He chuckled at her before running them back to the car. When they got settled, he checked his phone that he left in the car and he had a few missed calls from Alice. _Oh, boy._


	8. Infatuated

"You were so close to being tarty." Jessica snarked when AJ rushed into class with another softball player.

She dropped her new school bag next to her desk, "I know, I know. Coach was late to unlock the locker rooms for us."

"When's your first practice?"

"First team practice is on the 19th. First scrimmage is next month and first game is three days after that."

"Just make sure you, like, give me a copy of your sche-"

"Girls! It is the first day of a new semester and you two are _not_ off to a good start. Aubree, do I need to have a talk with Coach Rhodes about your behavior?"

"No, Mrs Higgins."

"That's what I thought. Now, if you girls don't mind, I'd like to teach." The teens nodded and the teacher turned back to the board.

"Hey, where's Jasper?" Jessica whispered, trying to stay under the teacher's radar.

"The whole family is camping." _Just kidding, if they step into the sunlight, they'll look like someone dumped glitter on them._

The class seemed to drag on as the teacher droned on about the lesson. AJ started to play with her phone under her desk, making sure to pay attention when Mrs Higgins was looking at her. Life always got crazy during softball season from practices, to games, to tournaments, and playoffs all while trying to keep her grades passing. Maybe sleep a few hours a night, if she was lucky.

"So, how does the softball team look this year? Are we going to go to state again?" Jessica asked when the bell rang.

"Hopefully. Of course, we lost last years seniors, but Kandice and I both bumped up to varsity. I think we'll be fine."

"Are you going to still be playing outfield?"

AJ shook her head as they weaved through the hallway, "Not sure yet. Coach wants me to try short stop and catching, but she also might switch Lindsey over to catching and put me at second."

"That would piss off Lindsey wouldn't it?"

"Yep," she nodded, "She's been playing second base ever since she started."

"Either way, I'm sure you'll be good wherever she sticks you. Hey, have you told your dad about you and Jasper yet?"

"Not yet," she answered as they slid into their seats in english, "I mean, we only went on one date, Jess."

"Yeah, and have been talking nonstop ever since. You need to, like, tell him soon. He's a cop, AJ, he's going to find out eventually."

"I'll tell him soon, I swear."

'Soon' turned into one week. Then one week turned into two; then two turned into a month. Time flew by as softball practices picked up and she became busy. January passed and she welcomed February with open arms. Jasper and her were nearly inseparable. On days she had practice, he would insist on driving her home since she was usually so tired. A few random and spontaneous dates when they just so happened to find a free moment.

"What's got you so happy?" He asked when she climbed into her car that evening and kissed him quickly. He would usually just run to the school to drive her and her car home.

"Coach is leaving me at short stop. Which means, Lindsey won't be mad at me anymore."

"That's good," he pulled out of the parking place and drove toward her house, "Hey, I was actually wanting to ask you something."

"Ask away, J."

"Well, we've already been on a few dates by now so I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend."

She smiled softly, "Aren't I already? Or was I completely misreading what's going on between us?" He rolled his eyes at her playful remark causing her to giggle, "Yes, Jasper, I would _love_ to be your girlfriend."

"Good. Is there anything in particular you want to do for Valentine's day?"

"Is that next Saturday?" He nodded, "We have a scrimmage in Chimacum on the thirteenth so something simple would be fine with me."

"Something simple it is, then," he confirmed as he pulled into her driveway. After double checking that Waylon wasn't looking out the window, he flashed around to her side and opened the door for her, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Night, Jas." She felt the wind around her shift and she knew he had ran into the trees. She decided to leave her school bag in the vehicle since she didn't have any homework. It was the weekend so she didn't really have plans other than practice in the evening.

"Punky, that you?"

"Yeah, Dad," she answered as she walked through the house. It was dimly lit by the television screen and she just barely see her father laying in his recliner.

"How was your day?"

She shrugged, "Good. The usual. Coach is leaving me at short stop. My grades are still all A's. Jasper asked me to be his girlfriend. Jessica's mom brought us Subway for lunch and I had to fill up my gas tank after school."

"Hold on, what was that?" she winced slightly, noticing that her plan to sneak it by him had failed.

"I filled up my gas in my car."

"No, no, before that."

"Jessica's mom brought us lunch." She answered as she moved to sit on the couch.

"Before that."

She pretended to think hard about the answer, "Oh, My grades are still all A's."

"Between those two. The part where Jasper asked you to be his girlfriend."

"Oh yeah, that?" she scoffed, "What about it?"

He sighed, "I'm assuming you said yes since you two have been hanging out so much."

"Yeah, are you okay with that?"

He thought hard for a moment, "Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm fine with it. But if he hurts you, he's going to have me and the rest of the department to answer to."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Dad. I'm going to shower and head to bed."

"Alright, Punky. Night."

"Night."


End file.
